


Famously in Love

by Striker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel is also not as suave as he wishes he was, Gabriel is tumblr famous, M/M, Pining, Sam is a fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striker/pseuds/Striker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait are… you’re angelsmoustacherides on tumblr, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>For the prompt from Geargie on tumblr: <br/>i just want an AU where Gabriel is Tumblr famous <br/>and Sam’s been following him forever<br/>and Gabriel never like replies to him or anything but he knows who Sam is and has this giant crush on him<br/>and then they meet at ComicCon and everything is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famously in Love

 

“Wait are… you’re angelsmoustacherides on tumblr, aren’t you?”

Lips quirking up in a smirk like they did every time he heard his tumblr-name Gabriel turned, cocky-quip-prepared like he always was when one of his fans recognized him in the real world, or at least as real a world as ComicCon could be. He turned, expecting another embarrassingly earnest face with the slight bit of creepiness that came from being one of the thousands of followers who couldn’t get enough of him. What he got was a casually wide, happy smile on a face that Gabriel really shouldn’t recognize so quickly but god help him he did. He swallowed, quip dying a tragic death on his tongue, and his brain fizzled out, because of all of his fans and followers to find him IRL it had to be _this_ one.

Tall, so tall (man the kid hadn’t been exaggerating about hitting his head on doorways sometimes), soft floppy brown hair, gorgeous narrow eyes, that nose (shit), and that smile (triple shit, and don’t get him started on those fuckin’ dimples) could only belong to one ghostmoose, AKA Sam, AKA one of his longest followers.

AKA the guy that Gabriel might know and obsess about a little too much for his own good.

Gabriel gave himself a mental slap in the face, because gawping at someone you’re not even supposed to really know about like a dumbass is not the kind of impression he wants to make. So he clicks his mouth shut, crosses his arms, and pastes on his most winning smirk; “That's what they call me. I’m kind of hoping you’re one of my friendly stalkers and not one of my haters because I didn’t wake up expecting to have to try and take on a skyscraper today.”

Sam dimpled even more and Gabriel’s damn heart did a little flip-flop. Christ, the kid was way cuter in real life. This could be bad. “Nah, I’m definitely one of your friendly stalkers. I’ve been following you since… man, definitely over a year now. I’m ghostmoose, but you probably have too many followers to really notice me.” Sam’s grin turned slightly self-depreciating and he shrugged.

“No no, I know you.” Gabriel said firmly, and then he grimaced internally as Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. “I mean,” he tried to correct quickly. “Yeah, you followed me back when I was still kind of new, and you keep liking and rebloging a lot of my really dumb shit, even my jokes and my Fashion Fridays.” Gabriel shrugged, trying for nonchalant even though his heart was pounding. “So, yeah, I remember seeing you around on my notifications list.”

If Sam looked elated at that, Gabriel wondered how he would react if he know how much effort Gabriel really put into his awkward stalking. How he savored each reply and like the man gave for his work, or how Gabriel carefully didn’t follow him back but checks Sam’s blog regularly from his bookmarks. How he was totally charmed off his socks by this kid who was studying to be a lawyer and had a quick wit and was smart as sin and loved the same movies and books as he did and who had the same rants about the world as him and rebloged the most beautiful pictures because somehow they even seemed to see the world in the same way. And Gabriel had already been falling for the kid even before Sam had posted a picture of himself and his older brother and shit, Sam had to go and be _gorgeous_ too.

And Gabriel just got more and more nervous about ever actually talking to him. Because despite how many people seemed to think Gabriel was worth following (and seriously, what? How does that even happen?), he can’t help but think that Sam is worth following so much more. Because what was Gabriel? Just some weirdo who makes annoyingly opinionated videos about the world in weird-ass clothing and who draws sometimes and reblogs really bad puns and pickup-lines. It seems to him that all he does is complain, but for some reason people just eat that up rather than follow someone of actual quality like Sam.

Sometimes the world works in bizarre ways.

“But yeah well I’m a big fan of your videos. I think I found you after your second one.” Sam was saying. “And dude your clothes are outrageous, I don’t think I’d ever have the balls to go out in public like that. And I really love your drawings, I sort of wish you’d show us more of those, but I’d never want to be one of those pushy annoying followers. Oh damn, wait, I’m not annoying you am I?” Sam’s expression suddenly shifted to embarrassment and worry. “Shoot, I’m sorry, this is totally weird isn’t it. Um, I should just leave you alone. I mean I bet you have a lot of plans for right now or something. Sorry.”

He grinned ruefully and started shuffling away with his hands in his pockets. Almost without thinking Gabriel shot out a hand and gripped Sam’s jacket-sleeve, saying “No!” kind of loudly. Sam’s eyes widened, and Gabriel could feel himself turning red. He swallowed, quickly took his hand back, and looked to the side. “I mean, um. No, its not weird. At all. Honestly you’re one of the least weird people whose recognized me in real life so far. And definitely one of the least annoying.” He smiled warmly at Sam, who dimpled back, flushing in pleasure. “So, uh, what is your name anyhow?” Like he didn’t know but, again, awkward stalking that Sam should not know about. “I can’t keep calling you ghostmoose, although the moose part is beginning to make more sense. How tall are you, anyways?”

Sam chuckled, putting out his hand. “Hah, sorry, I guess I should have said that first. I’m Sam, Sam Winchester. And I’m about 6’4’’.”

Gabriel shook Sam’s hand and whistled in amazement, suddenly feeling his own 5’8’’ more strongly than ever. “Well then Sammikins, nice to meet you, I’m Gabriel Novak.” Sam’s mouth twisted a little at the nickname but didn’t say anything. “So you here with anyone Sam?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m here with my brother and a couple of our friends. They’re around somewhere.”

“They ditch you?”

“Nah, I just wanted to wander a bit on my own, you know? This place is so big, there’s so much to see. This is my first time here so its pretty exciting.”

“Yeah I remember my first time here, it was a while ago. It was amazing. Haven’t been back since, and I got kind of lucky this time around. A friend of mine couldn’t come anymore so she gave me her ticket.”

“Wow, that sucks for her. Great for you though! Me and Dean have been saving up to come for a while. He likes to say I’m the nerd in the family but I’ve got nothing on his comic book collection.” Sam grinned the bratty-little-brother grin and Gabriel chuckled.

“Coming here gives me enough fodder for my web videos for months, among other things. The panels are the best, man last time I was here I got to see Joss Wheedon talk. It was like seeing the face of god.”

Sam made a whining noise. “Oh man you are _so_ lucky! I’ve seen the Battlestar panel and Stan Lee’s youtube thing-“

“Oh I was there for that one!”

“Wasn’t it awesome? And I’m going to try and catch the Walking Dead one today along with a couple others. What about you?”

“Well I’m gunning for Kate Beaton’s panel later today and the MLP one that's- … Hey woah wait what time is it?” Gabriel asked, suddenly trying to dig out his phone.

Sam looked at his watch. “Almost 10?"

Gabriel cursed. “ _Shit_ the MLP panel is about to start, I gotta boogie. Unless you wanna come with? You don’t seem like much of a brony, though.”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Not really no. Somehow it doesn’t surprise me at all that you like that show.”

“That show is _magic_.” Gabriel said firmly. He bit his lip, teetering on the balls of his feet, torn between running for the panel room and staying and talking with Sam more.

Finally Sam nudged his shoulder, laughing. “You better hurry if you wanna make your panel, man.

“Yeah… yeah I guess.” Gabriel stuck out his hand again. “Well, Sam Winchester, its been a pleasure to meet a real life talking moose. I hope to do it again soon.”

Gabriel felt warm all over as Sam shook his hand back. “Likewise, Mr. Moustache Rides. I’ll catch you later, maybe?”

“Yeah, hopefully.” And Gabriel forced himself to turn around and walk away, because if he didn’t now he never would.

But would that be such a bad thing? With every step he took farther from his crush of the ages Gabriel cursed at himself. Really, what was he so scared of? The distance? It wasn’t that bad, Sam was in California for school and Gabriel didn’t live that far away. The age? They were both legal, although Sam was a good 5 or 6 years younger than Gabriel and that might have weirded someone else out, but Sam was far too mature for his own good. Or at least Gabriel’s own good.

So was it the possibility of rejection? Gabriel had been rejected before, but never by someone who he liked this much. It was definitely the rejection then, but then Sam had been the one to approach him, and the kid never actually talked about only liking girls on his blog. He was definitely pro-gay. And Gabriel was the sort to really go after the things that he wanted. The _people_ he wanted. And he’d never know if he never tried.

_C’mon Gabe, grow a pair. This is probably your once in a lifetime chance. Do it. Do it. **Just do it.**_

He gritted his teeth and whirled around, stalking quickly back to where he had left Sam. The kid was still standing there, looking a little forlorn, but his expression brightened into confusion and… something else when he saw Gabriel coming back. Knowing his ears were flaming red Gabriel stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, aiming for nonchalant but hitting somewhere around embarrassed clown. “So um look, I… would you, I dunno, want to go grab a bite to eat or a drink or something during the weekend? Unless you’re busy, I mean I know you’re here with people and you probably have plans but it was a nice chat and we already sort of know each other- I mean, well, you know me and I’d sort of like to get to know you more and-“ Gabriel cut himself off, almost biting his tongue at the sight and the weight of Sam’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Sam’s face slowly pulling up into a wide smile, a red flush across his cheeks and Gabriel’s heart thudded loudly in his chest.

“I think that would be awesome.” Sam said softly, and finally Gabriel was rendered speechless as Sam’s hand slid down his arm to grasp his hand and held it up. The kid pulled out a pen and took it to Gabriel’s hand, quickly writing down what appeared to be his number. “Give me a ring when your panel’s over, kay? Now hurry up, don’t miss it.” And Gabriel absolutely 100% didn’t miss the way Sam’s long fingers smoothed purposefully over his palm before giving his hand a squeeze and letting go. Gabriel felt himself go a little breathless, and realize for the billionth time that he might be in a lot of trouble.

Gabriel was hardly able to breath out a “Yeah, yeah definitely, ok.” before he scurried off in an attempt to keep ahold of the last shreds of his dignity. That didn’t stop him from pulling out his phone and sending off a text to the number on his hand, really, _really_ hoping he hadn’t been given some version of the rejection hotline he couldn’t recognize.

_this is ur frndly local moustache ride hoping this isnt a fake nmbr_ __

He heaved a sigh of relief when, not even a minute later, he got a reply back: _wouldnt do that to you, moron. you in line for the panel?_ __

Gabriel grinned. Of course Sam would be the kind to use correct spelling and punctuation in texting. _Yup ill b callin in bout 2 hrs hows noodles sound?_ __

This time the reply was a couple minutes in coming, and Gabriel stood bouncing on his toes until his phone vibrated in alert.

_Sounds perfect, i love noodles. see you then ;)_

For the next two hours Gabriel couldn’t have kept the ear to ear grin off his face even if the world was ending.

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> [AN: This Gabe is inspired by Dreadelion’s Highschool AU Gabe, who wears truly outrageous clothing and is an artist.  
> ComicCon Panels mostly inspired by the program for this past year although it doesn’t necessarily take place in 2012. I have no idea of Joss did a panel a few years ago. I just wanted the future for these two to include a cuddle-pile Firefly Marathon at some point.]


End file.
